Regrets
by Shuichichans
Summary: YukiShuichi -Yaoi- -Alternet ending- Yuki has left Shuichi for New York, trying to run away from his past. Five years have past, and Shuichi has not heard from, or seen Yuki. He finally comes back... You'll have to read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Gravitation.. *wishes*  
  
This is my first attempt!  
  
Chapter One.  
  
"...Five years today.." Shuichi said, looking up from the picture he held. The frozen image of his past love stood still between the four edges of the frame. "Sigh... Why didn't he come back to me....?" His eyes began to over flow with tears of sadness. "Yuki-kun..." He sat the picture frame on his bedside table, rising, from his bed. He didn't want to get up, but he had too.. His last concert of the season was tonight, and he couldn't just miss it. He couldn't disappoint his fans, nor his band mates. He lazily walked into his bathroom. Blue, with just a tad of green mixed into it. The sink was marble, and so was the hot tub that lay at the edge of the huge space. He got in the shower, sighing. '...Please....' He thought. 'Wash away my memories...' He closed his eyes.  
  
The sun shone down on him as he left his home, jogging down the street. Surely, he could have driven, or even taken a taxi to his destination, but he preferred to walk, to clear his mind. The memories rushed to him as he walked. He wanted to go home!  
  
Shuichi glanced to the left, the cars passing him quickly. Skid marks on the road showed a past slide. Shuichi looked down, remembering the scene... Stoping Yuki. He then looked ahead, avoiding another being.  
  
"Shuichi-kun!"  
  
Shuichi stopped, looking behind him. Hiro ran toward him, stopping in front of him. He rested on his knees, breathing hard. "I've been.. Following you.. For a while." He said, standing straight, and evening his breathing. "...and shouting your name.."  
  
Shuichi smiled. "Sorry... I was just.." His smile diminised. "..Thinking.."  
  
Hiro frowned. "...It's that day again..... isn't it.....?" He put his hand on Shuichi's shoulder, a look of concern in his eyes. "Come on. We have a few hours before the concert. Let's go get your mind off him."  
  
Shuichi nodded sadly. "If you say so..." He looked at Hiro, and pulled a fake smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally back, ne?" Tohma said, trying to sound as cheerful as he could. He glanced from the road at the tall blonde, who stared blankly out the passenger window. He didn't respond.  
  
"...Yuki..." Tohma groaned at the silence, used to it.  
  
Yuki raised an eyebrow, seeing a two boys; One pink headed, the other red. The pink headed one looked awefully sad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shuichi looked at Hiro, smiling at his attempts to cheer him up. "Thanks Hiro... but that only thing that would make me happy now is Yuki.... I'm sorry..." He glanced out at the road, seeing a black Mersadese moving down the street, two blondes occupying it.  
  
"I understand." Hiro answered. He saw Shuichi's eyes widen. "Nani?"  
  
Shuichi stared at the car, watching a pair of brown eyes watching him. "...Yu... Yu..."  
  
"..Nani...?" Hiro asked, a bit confused. He stopped walking. "What's up, Shuichi?"  
  
"Yuki-kun!" Shuichi's eyes glazed over, and he turned, running back down the street, following them. 'Yuki... you came back...' He thought, pushing through the crowds.  
  
Hiro sighed. "Here we go again... This is the second time he's gone out after a car and embarressed himself...." He mumbled, and followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki glanced back out the window, seeing Shuichi running after them. He blinked, rolling down the window.  
  
Tohma glanced at Yuki. "What is it?"  
  
"...Shuichi... He's following us..."  
  
Tohma looked ahead, and began to speed up.  
  
"Yuki!!" Shuichi reaced out his hand toward him, watching Yuki stare back at him, the car drawing farther and farther away from his reach...  
  
"Iie!" Tears began to stream from his blue eyes as he tripped, falling forward. He hit the ground face down. '..Yuki...'  
  
Hiro came up beside him after a moment. "Shuichi?" He said, kneeling down. He shook him slightly. "Come on.. Get up.."  
  
Shuichi shivered slightly, taking hold of Hiro's arm.  
  
"He.. He came back.." He chuckled through his tears. "After five years... He actually... came back.." He hugged Hiro suddenly.  
  
Hiro was a bit surprised, but smiled slightly. "Shuichi.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have to stay away from him." Tohma said, pulling up to Yuki's new home. "You 'do' remember what he did last time to you, do you not?"  
  
Yuki got out without a word. "..Hai." He said after a moment, closing the door behind him.  
  
"See you later, Yuki.." He drove away, in deep thought. 'I have to get rid of that boy... for Yuki's sake... and mine.' Tohma sighed. 'But how....?' He thought. A grin crossed his face. "That's it.." He said aloud, his car speeding up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravi.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
....Night. Such a beautiful time. Stars, that gental whistling of the wind. It soothes.  
  
"Man.. That concert passed too quickly.." Shuichi stated, a smile plastered across his face. Walking through the park.  
  
"Hai.. It was.." Hiro replied, his hands in his pockets. He looked to the right, staring off into the tress. The sound of footsteps came to his ears. "Nani..?" He glanced back, seeing the tall blonde following them, his pace slow. His eyes turned to a glare, and he glanced at Shuichi, who was currently talking to himself. Hiro looked ahead, deciding that if he ignored Yuki, maybe he would go away.  
  
"I've got a luvly buncha coconuts!" Shuichi sang, his voice cheerful. "Here they are a standing in a row!" He smiled. "Big ones, small ones! Some as big as your head!" His sound was cut short by the sound of Yuki's voice in his ear.  
  
"Still no talent. Very little if any.." Yuki said, his voice oozing with mockery.  
  
"..N...Nani?" Shuichi looked back, meeting face to face with the man that left him fives years eariler. "Yu.. Yuki..." He choked out, staring into his brown eyes.  
  
"Hai.." Yuki slowly began to walk past him, breaking the contact of their eyes. "So, we meet yet again.." He glanced back at him. "..Shuichi."  
  
"..YUKI!" Cat ears sprang from his head, and a smile spread across his face. He lept toward Yuki, wrapping his arms around him. He hugged him tightly.  
  
Yuki looked down at him, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Let go, Shuichi." He hissed, glaring. He moved his hands to Shuichi's shoulders, pushing him away roughly.  
  
Shuichi stumbled back into the bushes. "AGH!" Thorns stuck into him, and he began franticly to remove himself from the bush. "Y-yuki! Help! Hiro!"  
  
Yuki turned from him, and began to leave.  
  
Hiro went to Shuichi's aid, pulling him out of the bush. He looked him over. "You alright?"  
  
Shuichi nodded slightly, blood covering his arms from his cuts. He looked down the path, seeing Yuki disappear.  
  
"Yuki..san..." 'Why is he leaving me..?' He thought, staring down the dark path after his lover. "Hiro.." Shuichi burst into tears falling to his knees. "He's leaving me..!" He yelled between his sobs. He curled into a ball on the ground, shaking patheticly.  
  
Hiro's gaze turned to a glare. "Shuichi, stay here." He said, moving down the path. 'I have to get Yuki back here for Shuichi... He's so depressed.' He thought. He broke into a run, taking a deep breath. His red hair swayed after him, glinting in the moonlight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. The writer sighed, a ciggerette handing from his mouth. He felt good. Finally, the freak would be out of his life. For good. Thank you, Tohma.  
  
The pounding of shoes filled his ears, and he glanced back. The red head again, probubly wanting to beat the living hell out of him for what he did to Shuichi. Oh well, life goes on.. Well, for a short time in Shuichi's case.  
  
Yuki stepped forward briskly as Hiro's shoe hit the back of his head. "..Ahem." He looked back, glaring at the man that kicked him.  
  
Hiro lowered his leg, putting his foot on the ground. "How 'dare' you, Eiri. How could you do that to Shuichi?!" He yelled, eyes matching those of a madman.  
  
Yuki glared, turning fully. "You would not understand, Hiro.." He answered bluntly.  
  
"Try me, blondie." Hiro replied.  
  
Yuki groaned. "It's Tohma.. He's after Shuichi, to kill him. That's why all your next concerts have been canceled." He puffed his ciggerette, taking it out of his mouth, exhaling. "And I'm not going to be around when it happens." He lied.  
  
"..You.." Hiro stared at him, horror replacing anger. "..Tohma.. Shuichi.." He murmered.  
  
"And he'll strike tonight."  
  
"Nani?!" Hiro yelled, looking back.  
  
Yuki looked down. "...And you... Cannot interfere!!" He yelled, whipping out a hand gun. He smirked, a grin so evil it couldn't be Yuki's.  
  
Hiro looked back toward Yuki, his eyes widening. "Yuki.. Why.. why.."  
  
"You baka! You're becoming as bad as that freak back there!" He said with a laugh. "Feh. Do you really think the real Yuki would kill Shuichi?" He cupped his left hand under the gun, holding it with the right.  
  
Hiro stepped back, and turned. He began to sprint back down the path. "Shuichi! Shuichi, run-.."  
  
-BANG-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shuichi turned his head, looking down the path. Tears still streamed from his face. Why was Hiro calling him? He stood, and began to walked down the path. "Hi.. ro?" He asked out, sniffling. He wiped away the tears. He didn't get a reply. "....Hiro?" He asked again. A weak voice startled him.  
  
"...Shu...i...chi...."  
  
Shuichi's pace increased, and he soon found himself in sight of Hiro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiro lay sprawled on the ground, blood pooling around him. The imposter had shot him clear through the chest. "...Shu..i..chi.." He repeated. "..Please.. Run..."  
  
Shuichi stared at his dieing friend. "Hiro!!" He yelled, moving toward him. He fell to his knees beside the red head. "What happened?!" He asked, frantic. He put his hand over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"...Imposter... Run... Please..." He reached toward Shuichi. He heard the click. "SHU-ICHI!" He forced himself up, and slammed his body into Shuichi's. A bullet pummeled into the back of his head. He screamed out, falling onto Shuichi, dead.  
  
Shuichi went silent. All he could hear.. feel... was silence. His eyes were glued to the dead body of his longest friend, lying on him. "...Hiro.." He said once, hoping that he would wake, that everything would be okay. "...Hiro...!" He said a little more frantic, shaking his friend. His eyes widened, glittering as the moonlight hit them. He shook, a waterfall of tears flowing from his eyes.  
  
"HIRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
Devistation. Hiro had left him, to never return. Shuichi was left in the dark, alone.  
  
Shuichi clutched onto Hiro's dead body, crying his heart out. "Hiro! You left me..!" He yelled at the red head, his depression growing deeper.  
  
The imposter, or so called 'Yuki' cast his shadow upon the two. "..Isn't that sweet." He spat. "The boy gave his life for you." He stepped forward once, kicking Hiro from Shuichi's grasp. The body topped to the ground, limp as a bag of rice. Shuichi turned his head to the side, seeing his friend roll. He looked back up at the imposter Yuki, staring. "..Yuk..i?" He began to stand.  
  
Yuki sneered, pointing the gun at Shuichi's head. "Stay down, Shindou." He sneered.  
  
Shuichi stared at the barral of the gun, backing down. His eyes were wide. "..Why are you doing this?!" He cried, sitting again. That couldn't be Yuki..  
  
"The boss wants you dead, Shindou. But, I don't think I'll kill you tonight... I'll let you wait.." He turned, and began to leave, letting his arm hand at his side. The gun pointed to the ground.  
  
Shuichi stood, glaring. Warm tears flowed from his eyes. "..I'll... kill you for this!" He ran at Yuki, whom turned from the voice. "Nani...?" He said slowly. Shuichi's foot flew at his stomach, slamming against his body.  
  
The imposter's eyes widened, and he fell back, his head slamming to the ground. He clutched his stomach, the gun falling from his hand.  
  
Shuichi landed, reaching down for the gun. As he took hold of it, the sole of the imposter's shoe slammed into his cheek, knocking him off balence. He fell on his butt, putting a hand to his face. "..ugh..." He groaned, as Yuki began to rise. "..You..." He swatted at Shuichi with his hand.  
  
Shuichi pulled his head back, barely evading his hand. He lifted the gun, pulling the trigger. He closed his eyes tightly, not knowing if he hand even hit the man. His questions were answered when he heard a distorted cry. He heard the man hit the ground.  
  
Silence surrounded them, the moon lowering in the sky. The stares were fading, and the sunrise could be seen over the horizen. The sky shone in brillant shades of pinks, and oranges.  
  
Shuichi opened his eyes slowly, seeing the blood, and the man. He had shot him through the eye. He had been cursed, or 'blessed' in this case, with perfect aim. He had killed someone... Someone that looked, and sounded just like Yuki. He was a murderer, no better than the man. He stood, horror in his eyes. He dropped the gun, hearing the 'clank' from it hitting the ground. "..I...I..." He stepped back, shaking. "...He desereved it..." He said, slowly. He turned, and began to run, breathing heavily. He ran past Hiro, and out of the park. A part of his heard was now gone. His best friend was gone.. He had always been there for Shuichi, but the one time that Hiro needed him, he wasn't there. He was mourning about his own problems, while Hiro went after the bastard. Poor Hiro.. He had never done anything wrong.. Never.  
  
Shuichi ran until his legs gave out. He fell to his knees in the middle of the sidewalk, his hand placed on the nearest pole. He breathed heavily. He huffed, looking up at the blue sky. He raised his hand from the pole, placing it on his chest. After a while, his breathing finally regulated. He sighed, sitting on the hard ground, watching as creatures like him moved past. Much didn't seem important anymore.. He wasn't whole.  
  
Shuichi sat there for a long time, just blaming himself. If he hadn't brought Hiro to the park, as he begged Hiro too, Hiro would still be alive. If he hadn't mourned, Hiro wouldn't have gone and gotten himself shot. If he had never met Hiro..  
  
Shuichi was snapped out of his trance by a small boy, tapping him on the shoulder. He looked up at the boy weakly, meeting his soft eyes.  
  
The boy smiled. "Are you okay, Mister?" He asked sweetly. He reminded Shuichi of himself at that age.  
  
"..I.. Guess I am..." He tried to smile, but it came out as a distorted grin. The boy chuckled, and sat down beside him. "What happened? You look all... Sad."  
  
"..Heh..." Shuichi looked down. Did he really look so sad that someone would come and tell him it? Maybe one of his fans. "I.. Just lost my best friend..." He said, his eyes narrowing slightly. It hurt to talk about it.  
  
"Well, why are you sad about that?" The boy piped.  
  
Shuichi looked from the ground at the boy. "Nani?" Obviously this boy didn't know what it was like to have a true friend.  
  
"If you lost him, then go find him! He shouldn't be that hard to find!!" He said, sounding proud to have solved a problem.. Well, tried..  
  
Shuichi sweatdropped. "Um... Well... By lost.. I mean.. Well.. He's... Dead..." He replied, his eyebrows furrowing.  
  
The boy's eyes deepened. "Aww...." He suddenly hugged Shuichi. "That's so sad.."  
  
Shuichi stared at the boy. Was he... Hugging him? "Thanks.. Kid.." He smiled slightly, hugging him tightly, closing his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it!" Tohma exclaimed, throwing his cell phone at the nearest wall. Plan A had failed. He sneered. He fell into his office chair, putting his hand over his face. This was a big disappointment. He had thought his minions would have been more reliable than they showed to be.  
  
He sighed. "It's okay, Tohma.. It was just one person.. At least he got rid of Hiro." He said to himself, reassuringly. "I'll just send out another dro- " He was cut off as the speaker box on his desk turned on, a woman's voice blaring through. "Mister Suguchi, you have a visitor on the way to your office." The box said.  
  
Tohma groaned. "Fine.. Thanks for the warning.." He pushed the button on the box, turning it off. He hoped it wasn't Shindou.. Anyone but Shindou...  
  
His prayers were answered, and Yuki, the REAL Yuki, walked in. "Tohma, Hiro is dead. I have the feeling you have something to do with this." He said, sternly, walking toward the blonde's desk. He stopped in front of it, meeting his confused gaze.  
  
"Hm? What are you talking about, Yuki-sama?" Tohma cocked his head to the side, closing his eyes. A mischeivious grin crossed his face. "I would never do anything like that.. Especally to a client.."  
  
Yuki glared at his smile. Something was defenetly wrong here. "..Fine.. I will accept your answer... For the moment..." He turned away, and began to leave.  
  
Tohma felt the urge to pull the pistol from his drawer, and shoot his love on sight, but resisted. Yuki knew something, but Tohma wasn't about to confirm it if he missed. He watched as the door closed. "..Damn!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki walked down the hall, lazily putting his hand in his shirt pocket, pulling out his ciggerette pack. He pt the pack to his mouth, taking the end of a ciggerette between his teeth. He pulled it out, shoving the pack back in his pocket. He pulled a lighter from his back pocket, lighting his ciggerette. He glanced at a sign as he was passing, that read 'No Smoking.' He took the ciggerette from his mouth, exhaling the smoke. He put the lighter away, leaving the building, the sun blaring down on him. He glanced at his Mercedes, then began to slowly make his way down the street. He went back to the park, seeing the cop cars surrounding it. Two covered bodies were being carried away.  
  
Yuki looked ahead, and continued to walk, heading no where in particular. His mind began to wander, coming to one person- Shuichi Shindou. His glare softened slightly, and he looked down at the ground.  
  
He heard the sound of light footsteps, the pace quickened. He looked up, making sure they didn't run into him. And who what it? None other than Shuichi Shindou, and some small boy.. He stared for a moment, then realized that they were about to run him over! He moved to the side, hearing their laughter. Did Shuichi know Hiro was dead?  
  
Shuichi looked up from the boy, seeing the writer standing to the side. He slowed to stop, causing the boy to stop as a reaction.  
  
"Nanio, Shu-chan?" The boy asked, looking up at the pink headed boy.  
  
Shuichi stared at Yuki, his eyes wide.  
  
Yuki tried his best to look normal as he gazed upon the beauty in front of him. He fought the urge to hug him... To hold him close again. "..Shuichi... Sama..." He murmered.  
  
Shuichi continued to stare. Was this the real Yuki, or another imposter? "Yuki..San.. Is that.. you?" He asked, stepping toward him.  
  
Yuki gave him a blank look. "..What do you think, baka." He took the ciggerette from his mouth, dropping it to the ground. He snuffed it out with the sole of his shoe.  
  
Shuichi smiled. Yep, that was his Yuki. He launched himself toward Yuki, hugging him close. "It's you...."  
  
Yuki caustiously put an arm around Shuichi, a small smile covering his face. "..Yes.. It is." He replied, staring down at him.  
  
"Is this your friend, Shu-chan?" The boy cocked his head to the side.  
  
Shuichi looked back at the boy. "No, Alex.. This is.. Someone else."  
  
Alex nodded slightly. "Okay then. I have to get home. Bye Shu-chan!"  
  
"Bye, Alex!" Shuichi waved, watching the boy run down the street. He looked back up at Yuki. His eyes glittered suddenly, and he glomped him. "Yuki- kun!!" Cat ears raised from his head, adn he got that kawaii look on his face.  
  
Yuki raised an eyebrow, then sighed. He put his hand on Shuichi's head. "Down boy."  
  
Shuichi crouched down, a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Come on, let's go. My place isn't far from here." Yuki said, dully. He slowly began to start his journey home again.  
  
Shuichi stood quickly, going after. He preceeded in chants of 'Yuki's back' for a while." He grinned. "Won't Hiro be so hap-," He stopped with his words. "py.."  
  
Yuki looked back at him, seeing hte look on his face. He looked like he was going to break. Did he know?  
  
Shuichi broke down inside. "I've gotten you back, Yuki.. But I've lost Hiro.." He kept himself from falling as tears made there path down his face. He wished he could be happy. He should be. He latched himself onto Yuki's arm, his eyes shut tightly. "He's dead, Yuki, he's DEAD!!" He sobbed, his legs giving out from beneath him.  
  
Yuki quickly took his other arm, pulling him up. He began to walk Shuichi to him home, letting him cry on his arm. Yuki knew this was a hard time for Shuichi.  
  
As they came upon Yuki's home, he stopped. "Shuichi. How did you know he died? Did you pass the park?"  
  
Shuichi looked up at the blonde. Did he have to ask? "I... I..."  
  
"You?"  
  
".... I saw him die..." He croaked. "He saved me.. And.. And I killed his murderer.. He looked just like you.." He said, quietly.  
  
"Nani?" Yuki raised an eyebrow. He hadn't actually seen the murderer, and the fact that Shuichi killed someone shocked him. "You... Killed him?"  
  
Shuichi looked away. "I had no choise. He was going to kill me.. And.. He took Hiro's life.. I.. Couldn't let him go!!" He stuttered. "Gomen... Gomen.." He shook his head furiously, keeping back the angst that built within him.  
  
Yuki stared down at Shuichi, seeing himself, and hte pistal he killed his sensei with. "Shuichi." He sighed regretfully. "You're becoming more and more like me everytime I see you." He said, beginning to walk inside.  
  
Shuichi watched Yuki for a moment, pulled with him. "This isn't fair." He mumbled. 


End file.
